


In Time

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confidence will come in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

"You look...peaky."

"Peaky?" Sam asked, looking down at the mass of dark hair resting on her chest. Jennifer was stroking her side idly, up and down, side to side.

"Yeah, not unwell, just a little peaky." She shifted, moving up Sam's body to lie, face to face with her. "Still beautiful though."

"Thanks, I think," she frowned and so did Keller.

"Sorry," she said, "I just think you need some supplements. I can give you some."

"No, it's okay, it's just, unexpected." Sam kissed her gently, "I mean, we just had sex and you're talking about my health."

"Sorry." She pulled the blonde tight to her, as if to apologise with a hug and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm not very good at this."

"It's not that, I'm just, getting used to you. Who you are."

"Oh." She smiled then and pulled Sam even closer to her, "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"You have no self esteem."

"No, I have self esteem. I have no confidence outside of the infirmary."

"It'll come."

"You think?"

"It'll have to." Jennifer didn't answer, and Sam realised she was being hard on the younger woman, because she had always had confidence, had always been ready for danger and fear like this, the academy had prepared for it. Her father had prepared her for it. They didn't know that much about each other, outside of medical and personal files, outside of their beds.

That too would come.


End file.
